wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Trolle w śniegu
Czas mi się dłużył. Nauka brzydła. Nic nie wpadało w demonie sidła. Osiedle moje już oczyszczone. Wszystkie potwory odstraszone. Tak wyposzczony od walki słusznej szukałem wyjścia z tej matni dusznej. Tylko nauka i jeszcze jej więcej. Gdzie czasy bitew i poświęceń. Wtem patrzę w skrzynkę moją na tlenie. Otóż na wsi takie to wydarzenie. Bo na Podlasiu (tym legendarnym) wzgardził żywotem swym już dość marnym Czarodziej mroczny. Co miał potwory. Po jego śmierci uciekły stwory. Tak dzikie hordy zaczęły jawić ludziom swe mordy. Wzywa więc władza wszystkich do broni. Któż jak nie my naród obroni. Zbieram w pośpiechu więc urządzenia do powszechnego stworom szkodzenia. Wymienię je w trakcie używania. Moje zabawki do eliminowania zbędnych w kole życia cudaków. By nie napastowały rodaków. Wsiadam w Fiata Tipo co magią przepojony i ruszam w swe rodzinne strony. Z gazu on palić nie chce w te mrozy. Zapadł pod śniegiem w stan iście narkozy. Włoskie to cudo z benzyny palę. Łyka paliwo nie dławiąc się wcale. Z tłumika rykiem dość przepalonym ruszam w trasę lekko spóźniony. Mruczę do siebie, że kupię sobie nowy. BMW pięciolitrowy. Nie będę pożyczał od kumpla włocha, co dosyć często stawia nam focha. Komórka dzwoni. Pomocy wzywa. Rusza bohater - Tak się nazywam. Śnieg był na drodze i moc piaskarek. Ironiczne, bo nie było ich wcale. Jadąc tak nuty słuchałem pozytywnej. Ballady jakiejś chyba naiwnej. Gdym województwa granicę minął samochód nagle tyłem zawinął. Kontra na nic się jednak zdała. I tu piaskarka nie posypała. W rów wpadłem i dachowałem. Na szczęście pasy pozapinałem. Gramoląc się z zaspy szacuję straty. Zadzwonić do firmy, czy może do taty? Już dzwonić miałem gdym spostrzegł trolle. Skryły się bestie między topole. Za topolami las był dość (tak wnioskowałem) spory. Tamże skryć się chciały wredne te stwory. Tak o to losu zrządzeniem dziwnym trolli tych żywot skrócę naiwny. Torbę spod śniegu swą wygrzebałem. I karabiny załadowałem. Chwyciłem siekierę swą sprężynową. Wiertarkę magiczną udarową. Zardzewiałe grabie zagłady. Nauczę stwory właściwej im ogłady. To znaczy wbiję je w śnieg. Moje to prawo, a ich to pech. Humanitaryzm nie gra tu roli. Lepiej niech Greenpeace się... Zajmie czymś innym z dobrej woli. I po kolana w brodząc w śniegu goniłem trolle. Te w pełnym biegu już tuż pod lasem dyskutowały z wielkim hałasem, którą to wieś najpierw splądrować. Czy też wieśniaków zjeść czy mordować. Padłem jak długi i swą snajperkę oparłem o śniegu zimną kołderkę. Załadowałem i przymierzyłem. Nie chybiłem. Czterysta metrów mnie tam dzieliło. Pozostałe trolle to mocno... Wkurzyło. Nim zdążyli dostrzec mnie jednak. Poleciała kula jeszcze jedna. Wtedy na słuch odkryły moją pozycję. Załadowałem amunicję i ciągły ogień dałem w trolli te stado. Patrzyłem jak brocząc krwią w śnieg się kładą. Lufa już prawie się topić zaczyna. Już widzę przekrwione oczy olbrzyma. Wytłukłem ich chyba z kilkunastu. Zostało na oko ledwie trzynastu. Na krótki dystans wyjąłem grabie. Gangreną trolle wszystkie zadziabię. Kręgiem mnie otoczyli dokładnie wzrokiem przy tym zmierzyli. Włożyłem w uszy słuchawki od nowej mojej tajnej zabawki. W rytm rockowej ciętej muzyki skoczył w przód jak jakiś dziki. Pierwszy z zaskoczenia twarz stracił i to dosłownie. Za wrogie myśli swoje zapłacił. Dziesięciu jeszcze mi pozostało. Od uderzenia grabie mi połamało. Gówniany szajs z Tajwanu chyba. Choć na bezrybiu i rak wszak ryba. I z płaszcza ciemnych kieszeni wyciągam wiertarkę na tych jeleni. Magiczna moc tego narzędzia niczym bomba jądrowa wiertło napędza. Wirując jak Wiedźmin pośród trolli z wiertarką w dłoni żem dziurawił i kroił. Na placu boju sześciu nas było. Lecz w wiertarce paliwo mi się skończyło. Magię wyssało z siłą cyklonu. Już miałem wzywać moc dobrych demonów, gdym przypomniał sobie o siekierze. Wtem troll jak dzikie zwierze na mnie się rzuca. Drugi zaś za nim do skoku kuca. Trzech za plecami czuję. Tak śmierdzą. Jeszcze trochę, kompletnie mnie rozsierdzą. Skomplikowaną wykonując figurę - Padając plackiem na śnieg krwią ochlapany prawie że tracę nogi a z nimi glany. Chciał mnie zgnieść troll i podstępem zmylił mnie skokiem, takim to przekrętem znalazłem się w sytuacji krytycznej. W środku kompanii wciąż licznej. Otoczyli mnie znów. Lecz dali mi wstać. Za to muszę jedynkę im dać. Bij wroga dopóty leży. Gdy wstanie kopa ci wymierzy. Tak i ja. Mają sekundę chwytam siekierę i wysyłam dwa trolle w jasną cholerę. Trzech jeszcze zerka ku mnie groźnie. Czuję, że robi się już mroźnie. Wiatr się zrywa i płaszcz mój porywa do filmowego tańca. Nie oddam pola. Nie oddam szańca. Postąpił krok w przód jeden z tych trzech. Błyskawicznie wyjąłem broń - A to pech. Spojrzeli po sobie i dali nogę. Jednego jeszcze zdążyłem ustrzelić. Drugi w las zdążył spierdzielić. Spoglądam do koła. Toż to pomsty woła. Otóż trupami zryte pole i patriotycznie biało czerwono, choć niezbyt ślicznie. Ruszam więc, strzepując śnieg z płaszcza. Widząc jak wielka czeka mnie chaszcza. Wtem słyszę trąbienie. Następnie dźwięk jakby uderzenie. Trąbi ktoś i nie przestaje. Słyszę wyraźnie, to się nie zdaje. Myślał by kto, że to jest puszcza. Tymczasem w las się zapuszczam, a tam po minucie ledwie biegu spostrzegam krajową dziewiętnastkę ciemna wśród śniegu. Co widzę jeszcze? To troll co ucieczkę życiem przypłacił. Tak nie opacznie on życie stracił: Wybiegł z lasu i nie tracąc czasu na spojrzenie to jedna to drugą stronę wpadł pod koła piaskarki nie dostrzeżonej. Uszkodził pług i ranny (bez nóg) skonał na środku drogi. Obraz to srogi. Kierowca oczom nie wierząc stoi. Nawet poruszyć się boi. Podchodzę doń i klepię w ramię. Mówię: "Drogi panie, to coś pan zrobił godne medalu, mam nadzieję, że nie ma pan żalu o pług i samochód ten uszkodzony? Troll nie był jednakże ubezpieczony. Wezwałem służby i posprzątały bałagan ten cały. Żadnego trupa nie zostawiły, a kierowcy szkody wynagrodziły. Podłożyli mu łosia zamiast trolla. I tu skończona była moja rola. Gdy wszyscy się zmyli jam oprzytomniał. O swoim Tipo wszak żem nie wspomniał. I jeszcze śmieszniej sprawa wygląda bo tak jakem wspomniał auto nie moje jest, a kolegi. Teraz zaś skrywają je białe śniegi. Siadam opodal wywrotki miejsca i czekam na nadejście szczęścia... Kategoria:Blantus Kategoria:Wiersze z Tawerny